geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo Jones
'''Geo Jones' (known simply as Geo, and also known as Geo the Creature or Geo Creature) is the title character and main protagonist of the series of same name and the official mascot of Geo LTD., which it's now owned by NBCUniversal. He is a small, yellow, spherical-like creature that is the adaptive mother of Claire Jones. His brother is Reo Jones. His favorite foods are lemons and bananas (because they had the same color as Geo). Geo and Reo were originally born in a village to their birth parents, they were separated from their family as a result of Gree and his henchmen terrorizing the village. They were eventually found by Claire, who adopted them. Appearance Geo is older than his brother. He is a Creature with a blue shirt with his name on it. he wears red pants and dark red shoes. Personality Geo is often described as good-hearted character. Is generally random most of the time, but he is sometimes serious, usually when fighting Gree, and will do anything for his friends. Geo usually sets out to do what's right in a situation, like how they defeat Gree when he's trying to take over the world. Geo usually makes more dangerous risks while going on adventures, much to his friend's dismay, who usually want to take the easy way out. Geo is also often enthusiastic. Geo, like every person, has some flaws: Geo is somewhat gullible, which often leads him into trouble, He is also very bad when it comes to mathematics, which causes his bad grades in math. Geo can also be stubborn at points. Biography Birth Geo and his brother Reo were born in a remote village populated entirely by creatures. There they grew up happily with their biological mother and father, until one day the village was invaded by an evil, blue human named Gree, who sought to avert a prophecy by eliminating any threat to his rule. As his henchmen followers attacked the creatures and the village, Geo and Reo's mother fled with her children, while their father stayed behind to try and fight them off. As Gree's henchmen quickly started to close in on her, Geo and Reo's mother managed to temporarily elude Gree's henchmen and found a crate, which she hid her children in. Mother, Geo and Reo shared one final moment of farewell before their mother caught the attention of Gree's henchmen and lead them away from him, sacrificing her life for her children. The crate Geo and Reo were in was eventually shipped far away to Basopolis, where a girl named Claire Jones, found the baby creatures. Though hesitant to get involved at first, she adopt them, giving them names "Geo" and "Reo" and took them to her house. Childhood Coming soon! The events of the Geo series Coming soon! Trivia *Geo's personality was later inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog. *Geo and Pac-Man share the same color, yellow, and ball-shaped appearance. Coincidentally, they are both mascots. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures Category:Geo (series) characters Category:Geo LTD. characters Category:Yellow-skinned characters